Loser like me
by Tinkerbell-Lou
Summary: Rachel has finally had enough of the torture she is forced to endure at WMHS. From now on, she'll fight back. Starting with handing in her transfer papers and of course, in true Rachel Berry fashion, a song. Will ND realise what they've lost? Will Puck?..
1. Chapter 1

**Loser like me**

Inspired by the song Rachel will be singing at Regionals; Loser like me.

So I know I shouldn't be posting ANOTHER story on here when really, I should be updating my current ones. But after I heard this epic song, I couldn't help myself. Lea Michele totally owned it, the song is amazing and so fitting! Anyway, this will eventually be a Puckleberry fic, but you must be patient. And as always, PezBerryHummErcedes friendship. Rock 'n roll. :)

* * *

Thursday morning, Rachel Berry slept in for the first time in her life.

She didn't bother getting up when her alarm rang out earlier that morning. Instead she reached across her bed and slapped the snooze button, burying her head back into her pillow and falling back into a somewhat peaceful slumber. She woke up again at 11:30 and couldn't help the foreign feeling that swept over her as she stared at her alarm clock with wide eyes. She had really slept in till half ten in the morning? She had went to bed at 10 last night! How was it possible that she had slept for a little over 13 hours? She was usually up at 5 every morning; exercise on her elliptical, have a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and then head off to school.

_School._

The mention of it brought tears to her eyes; William McKinley High-school. Where she had studied from her Freshman year all up to Junior year. The place she was so excited to start at, the place she had fantasized about all throughout middle-school. The place that she was sure would help her become the start she craved so much. The place where New Direction began and grew. The place she got a morning, and occasionally afternoon, slushy facial each morning; Monday to Friday. The place where the bathrooms had pornographic images scribbled onto the stall doors. The place where she was bullied and ridiculed by her peers 24/7. The place she was called derogatory names like 'Man-hands', 'RuPaul', 'Treasure Trail' or 'Stubbles'.

The place she had finally had _enough_ of.

Yes, you read correct; Rachel Berry, the female who always pushed herself to exhale in everything, the female who always said the word 'quit' or 'can't' wasn't in her vocabulary has finally had enough and gave up, and by extension, quit. Glee Club, school and over-all? Trying. She's fed up of constantly trying to be the better person, fed up of being ridiculed and humiliated everyday, fed up of not being treated with the respect that she certainly deserves, fed up of being shown no respect or appreciation fed up of offering olive branches to the peers who make it their daily duty to torment her, to make her life a living hell. But most of all? She's fed up of making excuses.

Excuses to her father about dry-cleaning bills. "But Daddy, you know that cashmere or silk can't be machine washed!"

Excuses to her teachers about why she's always late to class. "I'm sorry, Sir. I forgot my books this morning and had to run out to my car to fetch them."

But most of all; excuses to herself. "It's okay Rachel, they'll come around eventually and realise that you can be a great friend. That you have their best interests at heart. That every decision you make is with them in mind. That beneath your strong, loud front, you're just a regular, scared, insecure, sensitive teenager. That Finn _will_ pick you over Quinn Fabray."

She has finally had enough!

She will no longer make excuses for their poor behaviour and cruel ways. No longer will she allow them to treat her like a door matt, only befriending her when they needed something. No longer would she sit back whilst they victimised her. No longer will she go out of her way to be kind to them when all they do is throw it back in her face. Day in, day out.

As of now, Rachel Berry will start retaliating and defending herself.

Starting this afternoon, when she'll go into school and hand in her transfer papers.

Maybe she'll even drop by Glee rehearsals, you know, to say goodbye in true Rachel Berry fashion; with a song of course.

One she had composed herself, for _them _to sing at Regionals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loser like me**

Inspired by the song Rachel will be singing at Regionals; Loser like me.

So I know I shouldn't be posting ANOTHER story on here when really, I should be updating my current ones. But after I heard this epic song, I couldn't help myself. Lea Michele totally owned it, the song is amazing and so fitting! Anyway, this will eventually be a Puckleberry fic, but you must be patient. And as always, PezBerryHummErcedes friendship. Rock 'n roll. :)

Thank you for the reviews, much appreciated. Will look into getting a beta, just trying to find a good one for now. :) So just grit your teeth and try to bare it for now, lol! Sorry about any mistakes, I know there's bound to be plenty. But yeah, thank you for taking a chance on this story! :)

* * *

The final bell rang through the empty halls of William McKinley high school signalling that it was last period, _last period _on a Thursday to be more exact. All at once class room doors slammed against walls with loud thuds as students rushed to escape their classes, filling the deserted halls with a sea of students, each desperate to get to their next class and have it over and done with it; ready for the weekend to begin. Each student, and staff member, were desperate for a break away from school, albeit only two days.

For 11 students and a certain teacher, it was the best part of the day; Glee Club.

Once everyone had shuffled into the choir room and taken seats, they talked amongst themselves, sharing gossip and flirting, before William Shuester walked into the room with a wide smile on his face and some music sheets bunched in his hands. "Good afternoon everyone!" he greeted enthusiastically, taking a standing position at the piano.

The group greeted Mr Schue with nods and smiles.

"I have an assignment for you guys that I hope you'll all enjoy!" he grinned, turning around and writing on the board. "Can any of you tell me what 'genre' means?" he asked excitedly, when none of the kids answered he continued. "A music genre is a categorical and typological construct that identifies musical sounds as belonging to a particular category and type of music that can be distinguished from other types of music." he explained, clapping his hands excitedly. "Can any of you tell identify one for me?" he prodded, hoping to gain a response.

When no one answered, he sighed. The kids just didn't seem to understand that Regionals were vast approaching and they needed to be focused, now more than ever. But he wasn't surprised; it was Thursday, meaning that the weekend was also vast approaching, the kids just eager to get the day over with. Hell, he himself was just as eager. Though he was surprised that Rachel hadn't mentioned anything yet, she was always the first to jump up and scream out the answer.

Looking around the room briefly, it was then that he noticed that Rachel was absent.

Finn and Quinn were sat of to one corner, her head resting on his shoulder. Sam and Santana were sat up the front of the class, in a similar position except her legs were dangling over his. Mike and Tina were sat at the back of the room, their hands clasped together whilst Tina spoke to Mercedes who was sat on her other side. Puck was sat at Mike's side, the two boys having a conversation whilst his right arm draped across the back of Lauren's chair, said girl glaring heatedly at him. And Artie was sat at the front with Brittany on his lap, locked in a kiss.

"Guys," he coughed, hoping to gain their attention and break Brittany and Artie apart whilst doing so. "have any of you seen Rachel today?" he questioned hopefully.

"Please, the freak's probably hiding in some toilet stall crying about Dumbo over there." Lauren said snarkily, causing a few chuckles to echo throughout the room.

"Whose Dumbo?" Finn said obliviously and somewhat jealousy, thinking that Rachel had a new boyfriend or something. The jealousy didn't go undetected by Quinn who huffed and glared at her boyfriend, sitting straight in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest. Finn, for his part, just stared at her before shaking his head in confusion and looking back to the front.

"You. Idiot." Quinn huffed, rolling her eyes. "But Lauren's right, Manhands is probably in the toilets cleaning herself from her latest slushy attack." she smirked.

"Slushy attack?" Mr Schue asked confused. "I thought they had stopped?"

"To everyone except Rachel." Quinn said, nodding her head. "The girl needs to be knocked off her pedestal once in a while; you know, to be reminded that she's a loser."

"Jeez Q, quit being such a bitch all the time." Puck growled, not quite knowing why he was coming to the small diva's defence suddenly. Apparently, his peers were curious too.

"You're actually going to stick up for stubbles?" Quinn scoffed in disbelief. "Your just as much a loser as the midget is."

"I'm not a midget Quinn Fabray." Rachel's strong voice rang out as she marched through the choir room door, alerting everyone to her presence. Everyone was shocked; the girl was obviously Rachel Berry, but she didn't look nothing like her. "I'm petite, and Noah isn't a loser. So like he said, quit being such a bitch all the time." she repeated with an eye roll.

"Excuse me?" Quinn growled, shocked that Rachel had stood up to her. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly, I was too distracted by your huge mouth." she snarked.

"No Quinn, I believe you _did _hear correctly." Rachel snorted. "Would you like me to repeat myself? Quit. Being. Such. A. Bitch. All. The. Time." she stated slowly, as if she were talking to a toddler, an eyebrow raised daringly. "Would you look at that, I didn't even get distracted by your fat ass. You know, you haven't been pregnant for a while now Quinn," she sneered the name. "surely you should have lost all that excess baby weight by now?" she said with an innocent smile, before standing beside the piano and resting an elbow on it.

The rest of the group looked on in shock, and maybe even a little awe. They couldn't believe that Rachel had actually stood up to Quinn, let alone insult her and be happy about it. Not only that, but Rachel had cursed as well, she had called Quinn a bitch. Albeit that it's true. But Rachel _never _cursed, no matter what. That and the fact that her outfit definitely stood out compared to her usual ones. Instead of her famous short plaid skirts, sweaters, loafers and knee socks, like usual, Rachel was wearing a skirt. A white mid-thigh one with silver flowers imprinted on it. But instead, she paired it off with a white flowy blouse and pale pink pair of 'fuck-me' heels. Her tan skin glowing against the white, and her mahogany chocolate locks in soft curls.

"You did not just call me a bitch!" Fumed Quinn, her fists clenching in anger.

"I think I did. Twice, in fact." Rachel deadpanned dumbly, causing sniggers to sound throughout the room.

"The only bitch around here is you!" Quinn spat through a glare. "You think that by changing your wardrobe and wearing designer clothes, getting a fake tan done and by standing up to me, everyone will suddenly want to become friends with you?" she laughed harshly. "Bitch, please. No one will ever like you, no matter what you do or change." she laughed, her tone dared anyone to disagree with what she had said. "You look like a slut; desperate, tacky and cheap." she spat, her words like knives. She was sure that would piss her off.

"I look like a slut?" Rachel asked in disbelief, laughing bitterly.

"Yes, a desperate one." Quinn repeated. "You think that by dressing up like a hooker Finn will come running back to you? You're wrong. You're an ugly tranny, accept it already"

"Not that it's any of your business, but my change in clothing attire has nothing to do with Finn. Contrary to popular belief, my world doesn't revolve solely around him. If he wants to be platitudinous and not forgive me for a mere kiss but forgive you for _screwing _his _best friend _and getting _pregnant_, then that's his choice. Why would I care? At the end of the day, it's him whose the laughing stock. He's like a puppy, he never strays to far from his master. I won't be his rebound no more, or the girl he goes to when he's bored of you. What you have to remember Quinn, is that Finn's virginity is no longer intact, so when you don't start putting out, he's going to stray. _Again. _Once again, despite what you all seem to think, my world doesn't revolve around him. You'll be pleased to know that I'm over him and his baggage. He's too hebetudinous for someone as high-maintenance as me. You're welcome to the mentally incapacitated oaf, Quinn, so quit being so insecure; it's tiring." Rachel rambled, placing her hands on her hips. "And my tan is not fake, I'm not superficial like you." she hissed, her eyes darkening. "I'm half Italian; maybe if you removed the stick that's wedged your ass, you would have known that." she drawled tiredly.

Everyone was stunned at Rachel's boldness and obvious anger. Even Finn, who couldn't understand half of what she had said. Mr Schue couldn't bring himself to stop the fight, like the rest of the group, he was too shocked. Plus, maybe it's what the two girls needed. To vent their anger and get it out in the open.

"I didn't listen to a word of what you just said, your ugliness distracted me." Quinn sneered childishly. "You know what I wish, freak-show? I wish that your Mom never handed over that test-tube to your two freak-show Dad's. It was obvious she didn't want you, your Dad's are hardly around so it's obvious they're ashamed of you, no one at school likes you. When are you going to get it already? Your tranny ass isn't wanted here. Go crawl back into Shelby's womb, oh wait you can't. She didn't want you, she wanted my daughter." she hissed.

Everyone gasped at the harshness in Quinn's words, expecting Rachel to surely flee in tears. Noah clenched his fists at the mention of his baby, angry at Quinn.

"Real mature, Quinn. Are you that simple-minded? That all your insults have to come back to how I look? How feebleminded of you, though that's no surprise. You are, after-all, a intellectually-challenged imbecile. I may not be beautiful or hot, or even pretty. But at least I'm comfortable with my body and not insecure about how I look." she smiled fakely.

"You're a slut, dammit. You look like a slut, you act like a slut and dress like a slut. You're a ugly, tranny look-a-like. Deal with it." Quinn dismissed.

But before the diva could say anything, someone else spoke up.

"Actually," Santana interrupted, her eyes raking over Rachel's form appreciatively. "she looks kinda hot." she smirked, winking at Rachel.

"What?" Quinn gaped, her head whipping down to where Santana sat. "How you can say that, San? She looks like a slut." she stressed out, angered that she was going against her.

Santana raised an eyebrow at Quinn before turning to stare back at Rachel, after a few moments of blatant leering she went on. "Nope," she said, clicking her tongue. "Just smokin' hot."

To say that everyone was shocked at Santana going against Quinn would be an understatement, to say they were shocked about her _defending _the diva rather than join in on the abuse would be the understatement on the century. They couldn't believe it and judging by the look on Rachel's face, she couldn't either. They were stunned enough at the confrontation without Santana _and _Puck jumping in and sticking it to Quinn, but they were far to interested to look away or try to break it up. Apparently, so was Mr Schue.

"Oh I see how it is, sluts stick together." Quinn drawled. "Watch out San, she might be after your man next. Tell us stubbles, why the change in clothes? To snag Sam? Mike?"

Santana looked furious and ready to pounce, but Sam restrained her much to every ones relief.

"You know what, Quinn?" Rachel snarked. "It's time you dropped all this holier-than-thou bullshit act. You claim to be this perfect American princess, the perfect life, golden girl of the school, head cheerleader. But your not. You're a horrible person, with a ugly personality and you're a shit friend. You and Santana are supposed to be friends, yet you call her a slut and treat her like crap? You think that everyone likes you, but they don't. They just fear you but they won't admit it because they're scared of you. And last I checked, I didn't owe you an explanation. I don't owe you _anything_. So don't you dare insinuate things that you don't know jackshit about. You may not like my choice of attire, but when has your opinion ever bothered me? Never. I will wear what I want, when I want. Just because you gave your own baby up, which was very selfish of you by the way, Noah would have made a remarkable father, doesn't mean you can mother me. So take your unwanted ass out of my life." Rachel snarled, enraged. Santana was stunned that the diva had actually defended her, though she wasn't surprised.

"I'll do what I want, when I want." Quinn growled, pissed that someone like Rachel was showing her up and telling her what to do.

"For someone who hates me so much, you sure do have a huge interest in my life." Rachel snarled, wishing Quinn would give up already and accept she's not number one.

"Whatever Manhands, just go slit your wrist or something. Do us all a favour." Quinn spat venomously.

"That is enough!" Mr Schue's authoritative voice rang out loud and clear, effectively silencing the girls arguments and every ones occasional gasps. "I don't know why I let this go on for so long, I've had enough. I thought that maybe this venting would be good for the two of you and that myself and the rest of the club would finally hear the end of the pair of yours constant feud, but it appears I was wrong and the situation is only worst. I'm sick to death of it, always! I've had enough." he shouted firmly.

Rachel suddenly started clapping her hands. "Well done, bravo Mr Schue. I must say, you are quite the actor." she drawled sarcastically. "Or could it be true?" she mock gasped. "You've finally had enough? Well I'll be damned, I never thought I'd see the day. Where was all this power and authority when I was being ridiculed by everyone, hmm?" she snapped.

"Rachel, I am your teacher. You will not speak to me in such a tone!" he said warningly.

"You're my teacher?" Rachel scoffed. "Maybe you should have acted like one when I needed you to! Maybe then I wouldn't have to do this." she snapped, slamming down a bunch of papers on the piano. "As of now, I am officially no longer your student, in anyway. Though, I'm sure your delighted to hear that, yes?"

"What an earth are you on about, Rachel?" Will said confused, picking up the papers and reading briefly through them with wide eyes. "Your leaving?" he gasped, truly shocked.

"That I am." Rachel said firmly, her tone firm and definite. "Though you've clearly missed the best part; page 2, paragraph 5." she stated coyly.

The rest of the group leaned in curiously, all shocked that Rachel was actually leaving. Sure, she had threatened that she would on numerous occasions, but they thought it was exactly that; a threat. They never thought that she'd actually follow through with the threat, especially a month away from Regionals. Seeing Mr Schue's eyes widen even more and his face pale slightly, their curiosity peaked all the more. What was he reading for such a reaction?

"You're leaving," he repeated, staring across at Rachel with hurt in his eyes. "to go to Carmel High?" his words caused gasps to echo throughout the room.

"Yes. I start tomorrow, in fact." she grinned, just to piss him off even more. He did, after all, deserve it. "And before you ask, yes I will be hoping to join Vocal Adrenaline. Meaning that if I succeed, I'll be competing against you at Regionals."

"How could you?" Mr Schue shouted furiously, slamming the papers on the piano much like Rachel had earlier.

"As always, I feel the best way to explain is by song." she smiled before side-stepping him and handing some music sheets around the band, each of them nodding in conformation. "I wrote this song myself for us to sing Regionals. Obviously that won't be happening now," she drawled. "But I want you to listen to the words, very carefully."

"I don't-" Mr Schue was silenced when Rachel grabbed hold of his shoulders and led him towards the bleachers, forcing him to sit down.

"Just listen. But first, let me give you a taste of what to expect." she said, taking her position at the front of the group. "You all think I'm some weird, loud, obnoxious, abrasive diva with dreams too big that they won't come true. You all go out of your way to torment me, throwing constant bullshit in my face. You all think of me as someone you can just use whenever it benefits you, not caring how it affects me. And why? Because I know what I want? Because I know what my dreams are and strive to succeed in them? It's ridiculous. But it's okay, I've accepted it. Like I've accepted that you'll never truly accept me. But in 10 years time, when I'm in New York living my dreams and you're all still trying to figure out yours, you _will _remember my name. And I want to thank you. If it wasn't for all the torture you've each forced me to endure, than I wouldn't be capable of many things. Like being able to convey true emotion whilst I'm on Broadway, like pain, heartbreak, suffering... and sometimes, for those small moments after we've performed and you forget that I'm a freak, happiness." she stated.

"I know it will sure as hell make a great auto-biography one day. Maybe even a best-seller, and you can guarantee that you will be named and shamed." she winked. "You guys ready?" she asked the band, they each nodded their heads and she just grinned in response. "Sorry if it's not perfect, I wrote in over a two day period. Only finished it last night."

The band started playing music and Rachel took a deep breath before beginning to sing the first line.

_You may think that I'm a zero, but hey everyone you wanna be probably started off like me._  
_You may say that I'm a freak show, but hey just give it just a little time, bet you're gonna change your mind._

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way, it ain't so hard to take._  
_THAT'S RIGHT!_  
_'Cause I know that one day you'll be screamin' my name, and I'll just look away._  
_THAT'S RIGHT!_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth, so everyone can hear._  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down, baby I don't care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out,_  
_You wanna be, you wanna be_  
_A loser like me..  
__A loser like me.._

_Push me up against the locker, and hey all I do is shake it off,_  
_I'll getcha back when I'm your boss_  
_I'm not thinking 'bout you haters_  
_'Cause hey, I could be a superstar, I'll see you when you wash my car._

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way, it ain't so hard to take._  
_THAT'S RIGHT!_  
_'Cause I know that one day you'll be screamin' my name, and I'll just look away._  
_THAT'S RIGHT!_  
_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth, so everyone can hear._  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down, baby I don't care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out,_  
_You wanna be, you wanna be_  
_A loser like me.._  
_A loser like me, a loser, like me._

_Hey you over there, keep your 'L' up, up in the air. _  
_Hey you over there, keep that 'L' up, 'cause I don't care._

_You can throw your sticks_  
_and you can throw your stones like a rocket, just watch me go_  
_YEAH!_

_L-o-s-e-r, I can only be who I are_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth, so everyone can hear._  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down, baby I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out,_  
_You wanna be, you wanna be_  
_A loser like me.._

_Yeah!_  
_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth, so everyone can hear._  
_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down, baby I don't care_  
_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out,You wanna be, you wanna be_  
_A loser like me.._  
_A loser like me.._  
_A loser like me.._  
_A loser like me.._  
_A loser like me.._

Rachel finished with a brilliant smile, full of pearly whites. She couldn't care less what the group thought of her song-writing skills or her performance, she was darn proud of the song she had composed in only two days, and of course she was proud of her performance and there was no way she'd let these lot get her down. She was on a high.

Mercedes was the first to start clapping, a proud grin spread across her face. "'Bout time too, Miss 'thang. I'm proud of you diva!" she boomed, making Rachel blush.

Tina joined in with Mercedes, along with Mike, Artie, Brittany, Santana and Sam.

"You did an awesome job, Rach. The songs amazing." Tina gushed, smiling brightly at Rachel. "It's good to see you finally sticking it to everyone."

"We'd totally be bringing a trophy home with that song at Regionals, but I understand Rach." Mike smiled.

"That song is dope, man! It should be Glee Clubs anthem or something." Artie praised whilst Brittany nodded her head furiously, shooting a wide smile at Rachel.

"Berry I gotta hand it to you, that song rocked. And like Tina said, it's 'bout time you finally gave the finger to everyone. Look I know me and you've had our differences, but you're a cool chick and you shouldn't let people like those two twats, " she jerked her head in Quinn and Finn's direction. ""get you down. Like you said in the song, they'll be washing your car or some shit like that. And I totes think you should write a book, don't forget to mention how super hot I am." she smirked, winking at Rachel. "I wants to be your friend, B. Even if you are singing with those fairies at Regionals." Santana said truthfully, shooting a sincere smile at Rachel who smiled back and nodded her head. "I mean it, Rach."

"Thank you, you guys. It means a lot to me. I don't like the idea of competing against you at Regionals, but I can't stand another day in this school being ridiculed and slushied. I don't care how annoying I am, I don't deserve it." she sighed guiltily but strongly. There was no way that she'd go back on everything now, it would make her look an idiot.

"Don't feel guilty, Rachel. Personally, I'd have either ripped all their heads off or left the second time I got a slushy facial. You're brave for staying and putting up with it this long, I sure as hell couldn't have. But Carmel's just around the corner from my house, so you best be sure to stop 'round." she grinned, shocking everyone with how genuine she sounded.

Rachel nodded, smiling again at Santana. She looked to Mr Schue, who looked as if he were having an inward debate; either congratulate her or shout at her for betraying them. She looked to Finn and Quinn who were just scowling at her, the saying 'if looks could kill' sprang to mind. She looked to Lauren who just looked bored, and then lastly.. she looked at Noah. Unlike the others, it was _his _opinion that mattered the most. But he didn't look pleased with her. In fact, he looked the total opposite; furious even. That hurt more than any of the harsh comments that Quinn at spewed her way earlier, because unlike Quinn, she cared for Noah. She actually thought that he'd be proud of her for finally defending herself, after all wasn't he always telling her that she could do so much better than everyone else? That she should tell them all to 'go fuck'. (His words, not hers.) And when she had finally gathered the courage to do just that, he didn't have a thing to say about it. Perhaps she was just stupid to believe that he cared, stupid to think that he meant it when he had said they were friends.

She knew that tears would spill any minute if she continued to think about it, so with one last smile she gathered up her papers and fled the room as fast as she could wearing 5 inch heels. She ignored everyone staring at her as she ran through the now crowded halls with tears streaming wildly down her face and pushed through the main doors, running over to her sleek silver 2009 Chevrolet corvette ZR1, that her Dads had brought her for her 16th birthday, she locked herself inside and cried before spinning out of the parking lot and heading home.

Meanwhile, back in the choir room, the air was thick with tension and awkwardness.

"So, I guess that was the last Rachel Berry diva storm out we'll see here, huh?" Lauren laughed, trying to break the tension. Only to have 7 pairs of eyes glaring in her direction. She raised her palms up and shrugged. "I'm just saying. It doesn't really matter anyway though does it? You've all said before she's replaceable." she snarked defensively.

"But we didn't actually mean it, we didn't actually think that diva would give up and leave for good." Mercedes boomed, glaring harshly and Lauren. "Not that you would know, your not a true glee member anyway, you fake ass phony. So don't you be tryin' to give it the attitude, making snarky comments about my girl. 'Coz bitch, you may be half a ton heavier than me and you may be on the wrestling team, but you best believe that I will take you to the carpet!" she threatened menacingly. "So shut your stupid mouth, fool."

"You couldn't even if you tried, so don't start making threats that we both know are empty." Lauren growled, cracking her knuckles trying to intimidate Mercedes.

"Girl, don't make me make a fool outta your punk ass. I will cut a bitch if I have to, and you best believe it will hurt." Mercedes snarled, standing to her feet and placing her hands on her hips, glaring heatedly at Lauren. "Next time you talk about my girl like you know her, I'll bring my chocolate thunder down on your waste ass!"

"That's enough," Mr Schue cut in before it could escalate any further. "We've had enough drama for one day." he warned.

"Whatever. Cow ain't worth my moves anyway." Lauren sneered, having to have the last say. "Just go shove some more tater tots down your throat and choke."

"Cow? Oh hell to the no! Who do you think you're calling a cow, fool? The only cow around here is your hefty ass and bitch, you know it!" Mercedes fumed. "Don't you be bringing my tots into this; I. Will. Cut. You." she reminded, her eyes darkening with anger. "You wanna go some? Come on then, lets go some! Bitch, you'll be eating the carpet!" she spat, attempting to pounce but having Mr Schue, Sam, Tina and Mike hold her back. "Get off me, let me at the bitch! I'll kill her!" she threatened, attempting to fling every ones arms off her. "Let me at her!"

Apparently, it wasn't just Mercedes they had to worry out.

"I've told you before Rhino, sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up 'afore I ends you!" Santana growled, pouncing on the larger female and clawing at her hair. "Stupid bitch," she hissed raising her hand to slap the female but having it pulled back by someone trying to pull her off the girl. "Get your fucking hands off me Puckerman! I don't care if this bitch is your girl, I wantsa' end her lard ass!" she warned, her arms flying around as she tried to struggle out of his firm grasp. Suddenly Lauren dived, tackling both Santana and Puck to the floor and landing on top of them. "Bitch, get off me! Your gonna flatten me!" she growled, locking her hands back in Lauren's hair and trying to claw at her face with her nails.

"Stupid whore, I'll kill you!" Lauren fumed, grabbing Santana's chin and hitting her head off Puck's chest. Mr Schue and Sam let go of Mercedes and ran over to the fight, attempting to separate the two angry females. When Mr Schue grabbed her hands and tried with all his might to hold them back, Santana saw her opening and locked her mouth onto Lauren's neck and biting down firmly, hoping to draw blood. Whilst her hands continued to claw and scratch at Lauren's face.

"There you go bitch, now maybe people will think your fat ass has finally gotten some action!" Santana hissed, jumping to her feet when Lauren was successfully restrained.

"My turn!" Mercedes grinned wickedly, hunching her shoulders and running at Lauren full-speed. Hitting the larger girl in the waist, she brought her down to the floor. "I told you I will make you eat the carpet fool! Now feel my chocolate thunder!" she boomed, raising her hand and slapping Lauren full-pelt across the face, relishing in the feeling. However, she hadn't expected Lauren latching onto her hair and pulling her head around wildly. "Oh hell no! Bitch, you tear my weave and you'll be eating more than my fist!" she scathed, slapping Lauren again.

Seeing that there was nothing he could do, Mr Schue jumped to his feet and ran out to the hall, smashing the fire alarm. Water poured from the ceilings as the sprinklers got to work and the firm alarm rang loud and clear, causing staff and students from the classrooms to run out to the hall, each trying to get to the car-park thinking there was an actual fire. Ignoring the fact that he was now soaked, he sprinted back into the choir room and was pleased to see that the fight was now separated with Santana, Mercedes, Sam, Mike, Tina, Artie and Brittany stood off to one side of the room. Finn, Lauren and Quinn stood to the other whilst Puck stood in the middle, his lip bleeding from where he stepped into the fight and got smacked by Mercedes. He was sure that he'd have a shiner from being elbowed in the face by Santana, and Sam was bound to have a few scratch marks.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" he boomed. "Look at the state of you all, is this what it's really come to? I am so ashamed of you three right now!" he stressed, clutching his soar eye.

The three of them looked a mess. Mercedes' hair was all over the place, her weaves half hanging-out. Santana's lip looked as if it had been popped, and there was slight swelling. Her hair, too, was a mess and all over the place, and judging by the hand clutched to the back of her head, she had an injury there. Lauren, however, looked worse for wear. Her top was torn and he could see a perfect-teeth shaped bite mark on her neck, blood crusted around it. Her glasses were cracked, her hair a mess. He could faintly see swelling on her cheek bone and the yellow tale-tale sign of a bruise forming around her left eye. He couldn't believe it. Had Glee Club actually came to this? Violence, drama and tormenting?

"Just get out, go home. Glee is over! We'll talk about this tomorrow, in Figgins' office!" he growled, storming out of the room.

* * *

Sorry if the lyrics to the song were wrong, I had to strain my ears to try and hear them correctly! Next chapter we'll see Rachel at her first day at Carmel and why Puck wasn't pleased with her.


End file.
